,,,It's Complicated
by The Plot Thief
Summary: Tired of the limelight, Teen Pop Sensation Alfred F. Jones, aka The HERO, takes on a secret identity; typical, dorky, happy-go-lucky Albert Johnson. What happens when he meets his No.1 Fan -the uptight British Tsundere Student Council President, Arthur Kirkland? USUK Gakuen AU
1. Prologue: A Brit in the Big City

**Konnichiwa o minna-san! This is PT-chan desu with her first ever Hetalia fic! XDD I've been planning to write this fic for AGES!  
Do you guys see the cover art? XDD I saw it one day in google search and, seriously, IT NEEDS A LONGER MEDIA! So I tried to make one!  
This fic was born with the help of my very good friend/classmate (and if she's reading this, thank you and sorry for taking so long and no I haven't written past this yet TT~TT)**

**Anyways, HETALIA IS NOT MINE! Cause if it were, and if I were that awesome (which I'm not *sobsob*) there'd be a USUK movie! ...and live action dramas *cheshire grin*XDD**

**I hope you like it! XDDD Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Brit in the Big City**

* * *

Four years.

Four whole years.

He simply couldn't believe he had to stay in this hell hole of a country for four whole bloody years!

The air was so stale, the place crowded with moving bodies and the noise was everywhere! One couldn't even walk three steps without hearing someone shouting their heads off or bumping into you.

Whatever made his father think that it would be a good idea to migrate here, he won't ever understand. If it was up to him he would've skipped right on to the plane back the moment he stepped foot outside it, but alas it was simply not possible.

Fatigue after the long flight brought a dull ache in the back of his head as he inspected his busy surroundings. America. Over three thousand five hundred miles away from home.

_I hate this place. _He thought with a scowl.

"You're just exaggerating" his mother had said. And perhaps he _was_ exaggerating _a bit,_ but they were in the country for only over three hours and _already _he was sick of it.

There was only one good thing he could think of in the situation he was in, and that was being away from his near-abusive older brothers. _Thank heavens for that, otherwise I'd jump on the next plain home; consequences be dammed. _

He glared silently at the conveyor belt as it spewed out their check-in baggage after a delay of half-an-hour. He was slightly relieved to finally be able to leave the hustle and bustle of John F. Kennedy, but he definitely was not looking forward to heading out into the open streets of New York City.

The moment he sets foot outside of that airport, he knew, his fate was sealed.

He would be sent off to some high class boarding school on a Scholarship program his parents had signed him up for, which he easily acquired being the academic person he was, while they set out on their own business ventures around the country. And he'll be staying in NYC, right at the centre of it all, for four _painfully _long years until he graduates. By then his parents said that he would be free to choose his own path, read: Do whatever he wants.

_I am definitely going straight back to England if ever I survive these torturous years. _He growled to himself as he endured the all-too-hyper streets of the City that Never Sleeps.

The title was all too factual as they had arrived there a little past 2 in the morning, and he was indeed quite sure that, no, he definitely _won't _be getting much sleep in the aforementioned city, not even if he desperately needed to.

And as he fought his way through the crowd, trolley at hand and trying his best not to lose sight of his mother's retreating back, a sweet melody reached his ears.

He felt himself slow down just a bit as he curiously looked around. The melody was soft, light, and he was quite surprised by the fact that he could hear it through all the noise. It had some unknown quality to it that it seemed to rise up from the crowds, pushing to the front of his consciousness while everything else is drowned out.

He couldn't quite make out the lyrics, but the voice was smooth, deep, enchanting even; the light instrumentals giving the song a dreamy feel.

He was immediately entranced.

**_If only a song could capture a memory  
I would be with you_**

His legs began to move, slowly, as if hypnotized, dreamily following the source of the angelic voice. It was everywhere actually, resounding through the normally busy streets, and he couldn't pinpoint exactly where it could be coming from.

**_If only a heart could fall for a melody  
I know you'd love me too_**

He could see his mother a few feet in front of him, and he tried not to lose her amongst the crowd of unfamiliar faces, all the while his ears focused on the soothing music. He knew it couldn't be from in person, it was too clear.

**_But a song is just a song  
And a melody won't do_**

And alas, as he looked up in to do another inspection, he saw it.

**_If you don't belong to me  
In the way I'd want you to_**

There, in the midst of the bustling city, the source of the melodious voice appeared.

**_But just as long as you know…_**

Sun-kissed skin covering a youthful but perfectly sculptured body, not quite hidden beneath a plain white dress shirt, blond hair that practically glows in the artificial lighting –or perhaps genuine sunlight, he wouldn't know- and the most beautiful blue eyes just as bright and full of life as a clear summer morning, yet containing a hint of sadness, a sense of solitude as his song entails, and so awfully genuine…

**_…This is song is for you_**

Even through a projected screen with the possibility of all the make-up, camera effects and all around editing that could've been done to make the scene much more breath-taking than it actually is… to him, this was Adonis' Incarnate.

And a Nightingale.

**_For as long as the memory of this melody lives on_**

**_I'd always remember  
The way you are to me  
And that's how you'd always be  
Here in the memory…_**

He was snapped back to reality by his mother's voice calling for him to hurry. He had been so entranced that he didn't notice he'd been standing still in the middle of the paved sidewalk, already receiving numerous irritated glances from busy people every now and then.

Flustered from his predicament, and his throbbing heart, he finally forced his legs to move on, flashing one last glance back to the large billboard several stories above him just in time to catch the ending of the Music Video that he had been so enthralled by.

And in bold, cursive letters flashed the name of the Godly Idol that had captivated him so much that any sense of masculine pride he might've had would be thrown straight out of his to-be dorm window as soon as he steps inside it.

**_The Hero: Alfred F. Jones._**

_Maybe… these four years won't be so bad after all…_

_ **…of a song.**_

* * *

**Song: "This Song is For You" by Erik Santos (go mga pinoys!)  
I'm not entirely sure if it really fits the situation... but It was the song in my head while I wrote this**

**Can anyone guess who's POV this was? *wiggles eyebrows* ;P XDD**

**Anyways, Like it? Hate it? Please tell me about it! ****Reviews charges my writing machine! :D XDD**


	2. From Hero to Zero - Approved

"_Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" squealed a little child, no older than 4, as he ran across the wide expanse of the front garden, ecstatic that his parents have finally returned after a 3-month journey somewhere he would never know._

_He stopped right in front of the family's personal vehicle as it pulled in the long driveway, a bright, sunny smile stretching his chubby cheeks as he greeted his Mother and Father. Hopeful blue eyes longing for a hug, a kiss, a smile, an "I'm Home" to make the many ghosts and nightmares that haunted his many long, lonely nights finally go away…_

…_his hope was dashed._

_As it always have been since he could remember._

"_Alfred! How many times do we have to tell you not to meet the car? It's dangerous! And why are you barefoot?! Have you been running through the gardens again? Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore?" his mother scolded just as soon as she stepped out of the car, her face contorted in as small frown as she headed inside, not even sparing a glance towards her awaiting son. "Where is Jane? She should be taking care of you! What do we pay her for?" _

_His father acted as though he didn't even exist as he spoke a few instructions to their driver before speed walking straight towards the second floor where his office was located._

_The child's smile dropped instantly, his eyes filling with tears as he shakily followed after them, a sniffle escaping his lips._

_His mother looked down at him instantly, seeing the moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. A long sigh escaped her lips as she bent down, a hand outstretched to pet her son's hair. "Listen Alfie" she began, using the nickname in hopes to calm him down. A tired smile stretched on her face as she wiped the tears now trickling down the boy's cheeks, accompanied by uncontrolled sniffling. "Mommy and Daddy are sorry" she shushed him, bringing the little boy into her arms. "We've just had a very long day, and we're tired. Daddy as well is very cranky today" she explained as she slowly stood up._

_Soon she was walking down the halls of the near-silent household, humming a sweet melody in the back of her throat as she brought her son to his room and laid him down on his bed._

_Alfred looked at her through tear-filled eyes as she tucked him in. It was only 5 in the evening, nowhere near bedtime, but he didn't fight. Alfred was a good boy, so even if he felt cold in his mother's arms, and even if he felt very sad and empty inside, he managed to smile. "I love you Mommy"_

_The woman smiled back, containing just barest hints of warmth, and she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too Alfie…" _

_She didn't look back as she exited the door._

_And the nightmares never did leave the little one alone._

* * *

**Chapter 1: From Hero to Zero - Approved**

* * *

Sunlight blazed through the parted curtains, mercilessly attacking sensitive irises as their owner shifted in his sleep in an attempt to escape it, only to wince at the sudden throbbing at the back of his skull. With a groan, he endured the ache in his cranium and shifted, more gently this time, into the most comfortable position he can find, hoping to fall back asleep.

Alfred F. Jones felt like shit. And he did_ not_ want to get up that morning.

At least, not after last night.

Oh yes, he would've been fully content to just curl up beneath his plush blankets and sleep the day away if he could. In fact, he wouldn't have minded just suffocating to death right then and there. But alas, it simply was not possible as the blaring sound of his ringtone resounded through his room, sending a shooting pain through his head.

He forced himself to turn around a bit, catching sight of the clock on his bedside drawer.

The time read 7 am –he groaned. _It's too early for this._ He thought, shifting again despite his headache, hoping to get back to sleep.

Fate wasn't letting him.

The phone rang again, and he had half a mind to just ignore it, but the sound was just making his already aching head worse. Besides, who's to say whoever's calling him would just give up if he didn't answer? With a sigh, he forced himself upright with one arm, the other reaching out to search for the ringing mobile somewhere on the bed, groaning as he pressed the receive button. "What?" he almost growled.

The other end was silent… before a familiar voice rang through. "_Alfred? Are you alright?" _ the caller asked, worry evident in his tone. _"You sound… strange"_

He ran a hand through his hair at that, a humourless grin spreading across his lips. "Yeah? I guess I do" he managed to reply, only then noticing how raspy his voice sounded. _Damn hangover… _"Anyways, what can I do for ya Toris?"

"_Well, I brought you some breakfast. I'm outside your door right now actually" _Toris explained, and Alfred felt his stomach flip at the thought of breakfast. Instantly he felt nauseous.

Without another moment to spare, he made a mad dash straight to his bathroom, barely dropping his phone on the sink before doubling over the toilet bowl.

"_A-Alfred?!" _ questions began spilling from the phone, but the star was too busy emptying his stomach to form a coherent reply. A shuffling sound was heard from the other end before the line went dead.

Soon afterwards, a click was heard and the door to his room opened to reveal a panicked brunette. At the sight of him, the newcomer immediately let out a sigh –of relief or exasperation, he couldn't really tell. "Wow Alfred… you look horrible" the young man stated, placing the bags he'd carried inside on a nearby table.

Alfred smirked weakly at him after his hurling fit. "That bad huh?" he more stated than asked, checking his legs before shakily rising to his feet. Almost immediately he was hit with another wave of nausea, but thankfully not as bad.

The newcomer took this time to disappear somewhere, returning moments later with a glass of water and a couple of pills at hand. "Take these" he said, handing them over to the blond idol. "It'll help with the headache"

"Thanks Toris" the teen did as told, popping the pills in his mouth before downing the water. Almost immediately, the pounding in his skull lessened as well as the field day in his stomach; he sighed in relief.

"Tough night?" 'Toris' asked, inspecting the blond's ragged state. "I thought you didn't like to drink?"

The idol shook his head, plopping down rather ungracefully on his bed and closing his eyes. "I don't, usually, I'm still under age after all…" he explained. "But last night was an exception" he sighed again.

"What happened?"

Alfred stared at the ceiling, silent for a few moments. He heard shuffling beside him, the scraping of wood on the floor telling him that his companion has taken a seat next to his bedside.

Toris Laurinaitis, the tall half-Lithuanian brunette, has been Alfred's manager for the past 6 and-a-half years, ever since the start of his career as a teen idol; he is also the first, and best, friend Alfred's ever had despite being 8 years older than him.

You don't get a lot of friends when you're so high up the hypothetical social ladder… at least not a lot of real ones; and Alfred's known this for ever – which is why he considers himself very lucky to have the soft-spoken brunette as a manager.

"Alfred?" the brunette called again, worry once again coating his voice. Alfred sighed.

"I got dumped last night" he stated blankly. "Dumped by a girl I didn't even like"

Toris doesn't seem surprised though. And it was justified. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Alfred F. Jones didn't get drunk and depressed just because he was dumped. He'd sort of been expecting it to happen any time now.

Francesca is a gorgeous girl. She's tall, blond and sexy; the top supermodel of one of the largest entertainment firms. She was every guy's wet dream and everyone knew her name.

She was also a shameless flirt.

And she wasn't exactly Alfred's type –he knew he wasn't exactly her type as well— but it was just natural that the two most popular names in the industry would hook up. Came their first ever movie together just a year ago (which was _massive_ hit by the way) everything was pretty much set in stone.

But of course, he knew it wasn't gonna last very long –heck, he was surprised they made it _this _long.

So no, he wasn't depressed that he got dumped.

It was _how_.

Last night was his and Francesca's half-a-versary –yes, _that _long– and he thought it'd be nice to take his girlfriend for 6 months out on a romantic dinner; so armed with a bouquet of roses and his most charming smile he knocked on her door.

Thinking back, he should've expected it really, considering the situation -but he wasn't thinking at the time. So when no one answered and he found the door unlocked, he waltzed right in undeterred.

And when he finally spotted his 'girlfriend' in her bed with someone else… he really shouldn't have been so surprised.

But as if in a cliché love story, he stood by the doorway, stunned speechless, flowers long forgotten on the floor as he stared at the two of them on the bed.

He would've been fine just walking away and pretending he wasn't all that bothered by it –because he's not and, seriously, _he should've seen it coming. _But he was there, and Francesca _knew _he was there. _She smiled at him._

And she didn't say anything.

No apologies, No explanation… Nothing.

She just laid there, looking at him as if saying "_Hey there, sorry, we're a bit busy right now, tata~" _and continued as if he didn't even exist….

Again, he wasn't angsting about the break-up.

He was angsting because he felt absolutely pathetic. Not only that… but it was just made known again how fake the world around him is.

And he's absolutely sick of it. Sick of everything.

And the worse thing about it was that as soon as the media gets a hold of the situation –which is soon, he knows. Very soon— well… he just didn't want to deal with it.

He just… he just wanted to be normal for once.

"_**Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you?"**_

He began to sing despite the rasp of his voice. He'd always feel better after a song, especially ones that conveys his feelings.

"_**Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming?**_

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like **_

_**To be like me…" **_

Toris smiled as he listened. Even hungover his charge can still sing like the pro he is. Just from the blond's expression, and now through the emotions in the song, he had quite a good picture of what might've happened. He sighed quietly, sympathising with the teen.

"You know Alfred, all relationships have ups and downs" he began once the teen quieted down. "You'll find someone" he consoled.

Alfred looked at him dejectedly, a pout playing at his bottom lip. "Yeah right, like I'll ever have a chance at life when half the country's head-over-heels for me and the rest doesn't give a damn" he stated bitterly.

Toris frowned.

"_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you...**_

_**No you don't know what it's like,**_

_**Welcome to My Life"**_

"You're lucky Toris" the teen stated, staring back up at his soft blue ceiling. "You and Feliks have been together since High School"

The brunette flushed a bit at the mention of his own love life. "W-We weren't always together…" he stated softly, his eyes downcast, but Alfred wasn't listening.

An thought was forming in his mind. It wasn't new… in fact he'd always been imagining it, what it's like…

"_**Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over…**_

…"

"Hey Toris…" he perked up, his baby blue eyes lighting up with curiosity as well as… something else. "What's High School like?"

Toris immediately caught up. "This isn't about you're love life anymore is it?" he spoke slowly, a smile creeping up his face.

He had an idea where this was going. "What are you thinking Alfred?" he asked expectantly.

The teen began again, sitting up and fully facing his manager.

"_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside your bleeding**_

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me…"**_

"_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you...**_

_**No you don't know what it's like,**_

_**Welcome to My Life**_

_**And no one ever lied straight to your face  
No ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay!"**_

Toris closed his eyes, the smile still on his lips as he gave a soft sigh. Then he began to sing.

"_Everybody always gave you what you wanted, you never have to work it was always there  
But I do know what it's like, what it's like…"_

Alfred stayed silent, listening to Toris with slight surprise. His manager had a good voice, the slightest trace of his old accent ringing in the melody.

"_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you…_

_Yes, I do know what it's like…"_

The brunette trailed off, leaving Alfred very curious about what the genuine emotions in his song was about.

"_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down when no one's there to save you...**_

_**So you do know what it's like…?**_

_**Welcome to My Life"**_

"High school is hectic" Toris suddenly stated as soon as Alfred finished the song, making the teen idol jump a bit in surprise. "It isn't that different from this really, only you deal mostly with kids your own age and try your best to pass all your classes. T-There are always b-bullies somewhere, and rivalries and drama and homework –can' forget the homework—and a lot of the other stuff… but if I have to think about it myself… it's one part of my life I will never forget…" he smiled at the childish light in his charge's eyes. "And it would be a good experience… though it is a bit late…"

Baby blue eyes widened as Alfred gawked at him. "T-Toris… w-wait… a-are you…?"

"You'd be in Junior year right now, and completely unprepared" the brunette stated, a twinkle of mischief in his warm, honey-colored eyes. "Think you can take it?"

"Are you kidding?!" the teen idol exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "The HERO can take ANYTHING!" he announced, striking a pose that would make most people laugh had it not been the gorgeous Alfred F. Jones. (Because with him, squeals are a more valid response)

Still, we could say Toris is immune and it _was _funny. "Well. Everyone deserves a break, and God knows you really need it" he explained. "It won't be easy, but I'll see if I can convince you're parents and your sponsors. You'll probably only have few weeks off, which means sometimes after the start of the semester we'll have to mix your schedule and work around—"

"W-wait! Toris… uhm, this is just a crazy question but w-will I be going as I am?" Alfred asked, excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach as a crazy idea popped into his mind.

The brunette looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

The blond blushed. "W-Well, you see –n-not to be arrogant or anything- but just about the entire country's heard of my name at least once a-and… well…"

Toris raised a brow. "Let me guess" he chuckled, causing the blush on the teen's face to darken. "You want a secret identity"

The teen idol dived straight into his bed, hiding his flushing face in the plush covers and Toris couldn't help but laugh at the childish act.

There was a reason Alfred was called 'The HERO'. He chose that stage name himself due to his love of Superheroes period. It was his trademark to strike up any at all heroics whenever he can, and this was definitely an opportunity.

"Well, school is chaotic enough as it is; if you add news of a famous superstar attending, then that can hardly be called a break. You'll never be able to relax, let alone learn something"

A blond head peeped out the top of the small pile of pillows, blue eyes bright, hopeful, and _very _excited. Toris couldn't help but think of a child creeping out of bed on Christmas Eve hoping to see Santa Claus. The brunette smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged" and before he could brace himself he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"THANK YOU TORIS! YOU'RE THE MOST AWESOME MANAGER-FRIEND EVER!"

And like that the topic of girl troubles was all but forgotten.

Three weeks later, Alfred F. Jones was announced to be taking a three week escape from the limelight and one Albert Johnson was enrolled into World Academy W., right before admissions ended.

"Speaking of which, what did you come here for anyways Toris?" the idol asked, tilting his blond head to one side curiously.

The manager sighed. "I was phoned very early this morning about a live interview you'll have with Francesca later on tonight…"

Alfred groaned as soon as the words were spoken, his mood darkening considerably.

"…And because I knew you'll have that reaction, I decided to cheer you up first with some McDonalds" the brunette quickly added, grabbing the discarded bags from the bed-side table extending them to the teenager. The blond perked up immediately.

"McDonalds? SWEET! Why didn't ya say so earlier?"

* * *

**Song: Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan (I'm not sure if this is seriously a songfic though. At least, I don't think most of my chapters will have songs)**

**XD So**** here's the first chapter XD How is it? C:**

******No Arthur yet this time sadly, but I love that brit too much to keep him away too long XDD And Toris is a minor character in this fic with Feliks too! (I don't really know how to write Lith despite him being one of my favs. :(**** I hope he's not too OOC...? :D) **

******Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed/read/clicked-on this fic XDD I hope you liked this chapter too!  
Please feel free to tell me what you think! Reviews charges my writing machine ssu! XD**

******P.S. This setting is Three Years Later from the Prologue ssu ^^;**


	3. Off to World Academy W

"Ve~ A New School Year has officially begun Captain!" a chipper brunette with an Italian accent announced from his spot in front of a large second story window overlooking the campus grounds and the many students flittering about, his right hand positioned in a salute. Beside him, a petite Asian man also stood to attention, mirroring his pose.

In front of them towered a stern looking man with broad shoulders, light blond hair and piercing blue eyes behind rimmed glasses. He regarded the two as a general would his soldiers, with his arms positioned rigidly behind his back. "Yes, Feliciano. It definitely has" he confirmed, his voice laced with a thick German accent. "And vith this, we, ze Newspaper Club, must work hard again zis year!" he exclaimed.

"Aye Sir!" Feliciano cried, chorusing the third member's "Hai!"

"Whatever scoop you may come across must be recorded and reported!" the 'captain' exclaimed again.

Once again, a chorused approval was heard. "Yes Sir!"

"If ever you find anything remotely suspicious, it must be investigated immediately!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Whatever happens, do not let any piece of information escape you! UNDERSTAND!" the blond man bellowed, and the cries of confirmation resounded once again. "Good" he nodded in approval to his members' enthusiasm. "World Academy W. Newspaper Club, you have you're orders! We begin operation at the Opening Ceremony. Dismissed" he concluded, taking a notepad and pen out from one of his shirt pockets and writing something down before he turned around, ready to leave the club room.

The other two made to follow him before the one known as Feliciano perked up. "Ve~ hey, hey, Ludwig"

The captain, now known as 'Ludwig', turned to him. "Vat iz it Feli? If you vant pasta zen I guess you have enough time to visit ze kitchen before ve're called to the Gymnasium" he explained expectantly.

Feliciano smiled brightly at that. "PASTA~!" he exclaimed hyperly, glomping the blond before eagerly dragging him out, most likely towards the school's kitchens. Ludwig twitched a little at the action, but made no move to shake him off (as it seemed to be a usual thing). "AH! But that wasn't what I was going to say~" the brunette stated with a slight pout.

The blond blinked. "Ja? Then vat?"

The Asian member of the club stood off to one side, quietly watching his two friends with a small smile on his face. Briefly tuning out the conversation, he flipped the camera in his hand twice before turning around, deciding to snap a quick picture of the view outside before they went on another of Feli's Pasta Ventures.

Glancing through the large window behind him, he caught a glimpse of a tall raven haired boy looking around just outside the main building. As the boy's face turned his general direction, the shutter was clicked on impulse and a snapshot was taken.

'_Hmm?' _he paused as he inspected the zoomed picture, focusing on the not-so-unfamiliar figure's partially hidden features._ 'Have I seen that smile before…?' _

"VAT?" Ludwig's deep voice brought him back from his thoughts and he turned back to his two friends with a questioning look.

"Ve~ I heard from _Nonno_ that a super popular idol was transferring in this year!" the Italian exclaimed happily. "I don't know who though…"

Calculative honey-brown eyes widened at the information. _'Interesting' _he thought, looking back to the snapshot he had taken, his lips quirked just a bit in a mischievous smile. _'Could this be…?'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Off to World Academy!**

* * *

Albert Johnson couldn't help the skip in his step as he crossed campus, a mixture of nervousness and excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. In the back of his mind, he wondered if this was how Harry Potter felt when he first stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds.

World Academy W. is a large International School located just outside of New York City. A giant brick wall enclosed the entire campus save for two wrought iron gateways with parking areas off to the side. The main school building was situated at the very centre, with a separate Gymnasium up north, the field down south, and the male and female dorms to the east and west respectively; the elegant architecture managed to make the mansion-like structures look both modern and ancient at the same time.

The academy had quite the reputation for taking in more scholars (sports, talent, academic, etc.) than necessary. You would be meeting with a lot of well-off people, sure –there'd definitely be a lot of foreign students too as the name implies— but they were outnumbered by regular folk 5 to 1. Weird huh?

It wasn't the grandest of schools per se –and yes, Albert has seen awesomer places than this (like Hogwarts, his mind supplied again) — but it was grand and prestigious nonetheless.

Although at the same time, it was just a normal School.

And this was the school that Alfred F. Jones would be attending for, hopefully, the last two years of his teenage life (if he doesn't get found out or withdrawn that is). And it was more that fact that set his heart pounding, palms sweating and his mouth parted in awe.

The idol had been on a school setting a total of two times his entire life. The first was nursery –a time he couldn't really remember, but he knew he went there at some point. The second: the filming of his third movie, and even then it was for only two scenes.

People always say that High School is the most hectic part of a person's life, and that it's also basically the _start_ of your life.

Alfred has been home-schooled since birth; he's been through a lot of different tutors for a lot of different subjects –academic and practical— all by himself. He can't even remember if it was his parents who taught him how to speak or if it was one of the earlier maids. (He's sad that he doesn't remember who she was though, but it was justified; his parents switch servants around a _lot._)

He's never known what it's like to go to school or make friends or stress about homework or hide from bullies (although he'd be perfectly fine skipping the last one, thank you very much). And being 17 meant it won't be long until he never finds out. (Yeah, he knows it's weird cause most normal people would probably _rejoice _never having to go to school, but hey, try living alone in a huge mansion and learning lessons and stuff face to face with scruffy old men. He felt like he was in the middle ages or something)

But now he was actually _going_ to _attend _a school to actually learn (no, not to learn exactly, but to _live… _since when did he become such a sap? Damn chick flick roles). And with his disguise (read: secret identity ;P) no one should be able to recognize him. –_After all, Albert Johnson isn't Alfred F. Jones. _

He paused mid-step, his eyes sparkling at the thought.

Albert Johnson isn't Alfred F. Jones. He's just a normal teenager going to High School for the first time ever in his not-so-ordinary life.

There are no cameras or paparazzi or reporters around (and he prayed desperately that there weren't any hidden cameras for some TV show or something too). He probably won't be able to escape a few fans, but that's the main reason for his disguise.

He—

No… Albert. Albert Johnson.

Albert Johnson could be whoever _Alfred F. Jones _wants to be.

And he could be _himself, _—no acting or posing or hiding –period-

Free.

Albert let out a loud laugh, not caring –for the first time in… forever, really— that people were staring at him like he was crazy. He always thought it was funny when people can be more themselves when they're trying to be someone else.

He was excited and anxious to say the least. The entire situation was overwhelming. _'This is totally like some badass TV show. By day a normal school kid, by night a Teen Superstar! … Err…wait… isn't that basically Hanna Montana? …. Male version?' _he sweatdropped.

Shaking the bummer from his mind –he decided he'll get on that later— he finally gathered up his heroic courage and, slinging his backpack securely over his shoulder, purposefully began walking in the direction of the school building.

"Okay Al" he took a deep breath. "This is it"

His smile was practically blinding.

The entrance hall was as large and grand as you would expect; the inside of the building was just as majestic as the outside –only, inside, you can see a beautiful mixture of many different cultures at work. It was definitely breath-taking, he noted.

It was crowded in the halls; students and teachers preparing for the start of another school year he guesses… or savouring the last few moments of freedom they have before settling into another routine of classes and homework and weekends.

…Yep. From what he knows about school life in America, it's most likely the later; he grinned.

Weaving his way through the crowd and savouring the fact that no one was paying him any undesired attention, he managed to find the Student Affairs Office without too much trouble, and he flashed the lady behind the counter a sunny smile. After a few short words, he was given a pamphlet with a detailed map of the school on the back and instructions to visit the Principal's Office.

Re-arranging the glasses on his nose, he took the pamphlet and thanked her. _'Sent to the Principal's Office before school even starts?' _he sweat-dropped, a nervous –but amused— smile on his face as he flipped the map open and, paying attention to the landmarks around him, followed it as best he could.

Unlike with Student Affairs though, finding the Principal's Office wasn't easy. It took a good 30 minutes, about a dozen wrong turns and three flights of stairs before he found himself standing in front of the Oak double doors with the gold-plated inscription that was his destination.

He wasn't tired per se –keeping fit is a crucial requirement for his line of work after all— but you can't say the same about his temper. To put it simply, Albert was frustrated beyond belief. _'This place ain't a school. It's a freaking maze!' _He groaned.

And on top of that, his trip was turning out to be a waste of time.

"It is such an honour to have you in our School Mr. Jones…" The Principal, Mr. Roma Vargas, recited. (Oh yeah, Alfred _knew _the guy wrote a speech on it, and it was seriously annoying.)

Basically he was 'expressing his concerns' about why he couldn't just come as himself –as that would be quite a big promotion for the school— and Al really didn't want to hear it. He was contemplating to himself whether or not he should just scream at the guy or make a break for it…

Thankfully before the pop-star in disguise could do anything drastic, the door burst open –revealing a blond young woman carrying a small stack of paper.

"Principal, I have some documents here that need signing… Oh hello" she paused, turning to him, a curious look in her aquamarine eyes. "New student?"

Albert nodded. "Yes Ma'am, my name's Albert Johnson; starting Junior Year" he introduced himself.

Instantly, the woman's eyes brightened. "Albert Johnson?" she asked, the smile on her face almost blinding as she extended an eager hand "I'm Emma Maes, I'm your new Homeroom Teacher. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones" she winked at him. "I'm a big fan!"

Alfred stared, forcing out a polite smile her way before sending a badly concealed glare the Principal's direction.

Said principal watched the exchange with silent interest, ignoring the idol's look.

The newcomer seemed to sense the malevolent atmosphere between the two and immediately began to speak. "Oh, please don't worry; I'm the only one of the faculty that knows of your situation Mr. Jones. Our Principal is a little… odd…" she trailed off, glancing to one side with a defeated look on her face.

An expression of mock outrage crossed Roma's face at this; he pouted.

"So with him cast aside, I figured it would make you feel a bit more comfortable if you had a confidant, I'm also the school's counsellor you see" Emma gave the idol a reassuring smile.

Alfred returned her smile with an appreciative one of his own. Inside his head he was wondering over how easily the faculty could deconstruct their head, but he wasn't complaining. He really can't say he likes the principal.

Then, the warm look on the woman's face was immediately replaced with authority as she faced her superior. "Right! Mr. Roma, if you please?" she placed the stack of papers she'd been carrying on the desk (next to a pile of others) and turned back to Alfred. "Mr. Johnson, if you would please follow me" she instructed, turning on her heels.

The teen made to follow her.

"Heey~ I wasn't finished with my speech yet!" Roma whined from behind his desk, but he was ignored "Aah well"

Sweatdropping at the principal's odd behaviour, Albert trailed after his new Teacher to a door adjacent the office, revealing a waiting room with a desk to one side, and soon he was stashing his timetable, various text and work books, a 'Guide to World Academy W.' booklet, and an extra school pamphlet/map inside his backpack. He gave the woman one of his sunniest grins, zipping his bag closed. "Thanks Ms. Maes! I dunno what I would've done if I had to sit there any longer than necessary"

Emma regarded him with a playful look. "Well… you could always give me your autograph to make up for it!" she chuckled once before regaining an air of authority. "You're very welcome. Sorry about our Principal, really, he's always like that; and I do hope you enjoy your time at our School Mr. Johnson. Please remember, if you ever need anything, feel free to come to me anytime" she gave another wink before walking towards her desk. "You should probably get going; the Opening Assembly will be starting soon and all the students should be gathering in the gymnasium by now" she urged him.

Once again nodding his thanks, Albert shouldered his bag did as told… only, as he heard the click of the door behind him, he realized he forgot to ask which way to go.

Sighing, he took out the semi-reliable map he'd stashed in his pockets earlier and tried to make sense of just where he was heading exactly. _'Well, the Gymnasium is outside, so I should just find the nearest exit and it shouldn't be too hard from there… hopefully' _he didn't realize his feet were already moving.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice a figure carrying quite a large stack of papers speed-walking down the hall just in front of him.

Suffice it to say, as if he was in one of the cliché romance movies his fans seem to love so much, the papers went flying and he found himself sprawled on the floor with a lapful of blond.

… only, the blond was a guy.

"Bloody hell, watch where you're going, git!"

And British. Ookay…

"Gee, sorry dude; I was a bit distracted there. Here, let me help you up" he quickly stood up, grabbing a few of the scattered papers on the floor around him and extending a hand to the blond. "Whoa, cool eyebrows…" he stared, the words leaving his lips before he could even process them.

This turned out to be a mistake, and he couldn't help but flinch at the fierce glare on the other's flaming emerald eyes as his hand was quite painfully slapped away. "Git" the word was spat out, followed immediately by a colourful array of curses as the Englishman hastily gathered his fallen documents (rudely snatching the ones Albert had picked up earlier) before pushing himself upright and stomping off without a backward glance.

Fixing his glasses on his nose, Albert stared after him. "What's his problem?" he mumbled with a raised brow, earlier irritation forgotten. Shrugging it off, he began making his way towards the nearest staircase with a tune bubbling up from the pit of his stomach, and soon he was humming to it.

* * *

Honda Kiku couldn't believe his luck.

His fingers trembled as he brought his camera closer to his face, snapping as many times he could in order to capture that moment. His mind was reeling, and he was _grinning –_and with the Japanese man in question, this is most definitely something to behold.

The reason for this could only be too clear. _'It is true. And it is him of all characters' _he thought, trying to calm himself down so he doesn't drop his quite expensive camera even as his enthusiasm skyrocketed.

Slinging the camera over his neck, he brought out his notepad and a pen, silently trailing down the near-empty hallway. He didn't particularly care that he looked like a stalker –though he would most prefer the term _ninja _if you may— because there was something unbelievable before him, unbelievable and remarkably fascinating. _'Events like these are rare. Too rare. Only very few are lucky enough to witness it first hand, and as a pure-blooded Otaku I MUST record it as well as I can!'_

As he got nearer, an all too well known melody flooded his ears, and his eyes widened a fraction.

At first, it was just casual humming, but as seconds drew on, lyrics started spilling out.

_**So what you see is only half the story, There's another side of me  
I'm a guy you know but I'm someone else too  
If you only knew…**_

'_Impressive'_ he thought. Though it was only above a whisper, the voice resounded clearly and melodically.

Kiku wasn't exactly that big a fan of the Idol unlike… someone else he knew (he thought with a slight chuckle) –he was more interested in the 2D world than 3D after all— but he did feel sort of honoured at that moment to be able to hear such a renowned superstar singing live without the whole concert rush. The teen's voice was indeed as fascinating as it was on the TV or radio–even more so in person actually.

'_Although, that's a very interesting choice of song…' _he thought with a sweatdrop.

_**It's a crazy life, But I'm alright.**_

Kiku clutched his camera tighter, trying to get a clear view of the disguised Idol's singing face from his awkward position behind a suit of armour –a common decoration within the school (the Principal has very…eccentric… tastes).

_**I got everything I've always wanted, Livin' the dream  
But everything I've always wanted, isn't always what it seems**_

_**I'm a lucky dude~ **__(seriously?) __**who's dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm juust like you~**_

"Ve, Luddy! I can hear someone singing! Do you hear it too?" the Japanese froze as the all too familiar accent pierced through the song.

"Hmm…? Zis voice sounds… familiar…" another familiar voice spoke. "…And vhere have I heard zis song before…?"

"It's from that TV Show right~?"

"Hmm…? Suspicious… Ve must investigate…" as he heard this, the Asian began to panic.

Kiku felt bad for abandoning his duty as a member of the school's Newspaper Club, especially with a scoop such as this, but it must be done. If the secret was to be revealed so soon, on the first day nonetheless, then it would throw the entire plot. Things would become disastrous to say the least, and as president of the Otaku Club, he simply _cannot_ let that happen.

He had to do something... "KIKU!" he jumped.

"Ve~ What are you doing?" Feliciano skipped over to him, disregarding –or rather, not at all noticing— the obvious fact that he was hiding.

"F-F-Feliciano-kun!" he stuttered, straightening himself up. Ludwig appeared beside the Italian moments later, regarding him with a raised brow. The Japanese fidgeted slightly, his hold on his camera tightening once more –this time out of unease.

His anxiety only grew when he realized that the hall was silent. Trying to be as subtle as possible, he slowly turned around…

"Ah! There's someone else here! Hello there, are you a new student? Oh! Were you the one singing just now? You're_ really_ good! Veh, could you be that idol that transferred this year?" Feliciano smiled innocently, his head tilted to one side.

Kiku nearly fainted; of all times for the dense Italian to be observant…

Down the hall, Alfred stared at them in unbridled shock and horror.

* * *

**Le first Cliffhanger! XDD **

**Finally Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait people ^^;; **

***ehem* Yeah, so basically, I think this will be a song fic after all... since I can't go a chapter without unconsciously searching for a song... TT~TT Still, I hope no one minds...? ****Right, so this chaps song is... ^^;; "Just Like You" but Hanna Montana *coughcough* guy version.**

**Anyways, thank you for the support Minna-san! XD Really sorry this took a while. ^^; Anyways, now we see Le NEWSPAPER CLUB *gasp* Oh Feli~  
Now the good stuff *hopefully* Begins! XDD**


	4. My New Japanese Best Friend

**Chapter 3 folks! Sorry for the late Update...s... TT~TT Really though, I don't even think I have a schedule of when to update. Inspiration for me is hard to come by *gloom* But I WILL write this I SWEAR!**

**Nyways XDD Thanks all for the reviews and etc! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Hetalia**

**Please enjoy! XDDD R&R**

* * *

"_Ah! There's someone else here! Hello there, are you a new student? Oh! Were you the one singing just now? You're really good! Veh, could you be that idol that transferred this year?" Feliciano smiled innocently, his head tilted to one side._

* * *

**Chapter 3: My New Japanese Best Friend**

* * *

"F-Feliciano-kun! What are you saying?"

"Ve? Am I wrong?"

"IDIOT! You don't just go right to their faces and say that Feli!"

"L-ludwig… s-sc-ary…"

Albert was horror stricken. _'Oh my GOD someone just heard me!' _his brain panicked. His heart was beating faster than normal because of the one brunette with the curl in his hair's sudden comment, but his shock slowly died away when the three started to bicker. He didn't know what to think of the situation. On one hand he was terrified of his secret being found out so soon, on the other he couldn't help but find the three's exchange to be just a bit amusing…

At some point, it seemed as though the others had forgotten he was present, and he was debating on whether he should just leave… but again, it's not as though he knew where he was going. He already knew the map was semi-unreliable.

Swallowing once, he decided to call out. "Uhm… hello?"

Immediately, the three stopped talking and turned to him; he shifted nervously on his feet. "Y-yeah Hi… My name is Albert Johnson. I'm new here and… I'm sort of… lost?" he decided to cut to the chase, pretending he was oblivious to their earlier conversation and that he was just singing Hannah Montana a few moments before. (He _refused _to think about that. Singing Disney songs was one thing. Having someone hearhim singing _Hannah Montana_ songs was a whole new level of _embarrassing. Just what compelled him to sing that in the first place?)_ He flashed an awkward grin for the record.

The brunette, whom he picked up as 'Feliciano', perked up. "Ve! I see, so you're going to the Gymnasium right? We are too! I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli!" he introduced himself, and Albert was able to pick up the Italian accent from the teen's voice. "These two here are my bestest friends Ludwig and Kiku!" he stated, gesturing to the intimidating blond and petite noirette behind him.

Albert gave them a smile and a 'hello' before Feliciano began skipping down the hall. "Ve~ This way's a short-cut to the gym! Follow me!"

The idol-in-disguise made to follow when 'Ludwig' suddenly towered next to him, giving him a critical glance. He gulped.

"Sorry about earlier. Sometimes Feliciano just blurts out whatever pops into his mind" the blond stated; his voice hard and deep and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'_Dude, this guy's German' _Albert thought with a shudder. _'And he's on to me… already...!' _

_"_VEEEH! Luuuudyyyyy!" Feliciano suddenly whined, making everyone jump in surprise. When they turned they found a panicked look on the brunette's face. "I left the pasta in the Kitchen!"

The pop star sweat dropped.

"DUMMKOPF! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEHIND?" Ludwig bellowed, causing the poor Italian to cringe at the volume.

"Ve! I'm sorryyyy!" Feli sobbed.

After a few more moments of silence with a sobbing italian, the blond German let out an exasperated sigh. "Kiku, you go on ahead. I'll just take Feli back to the kitchen real quick" he instructed the quietest of the group, who nodded.

Immediately, Feliciano perked up. "Really?" he beamed, clinging to the blond. Ludwig merely shrugged before walking off. "Luddy is so nice~"

Ludwig refused to turn around.

Albert watched them go, a small amused quirk decorating his lips; forgetting the third presence in the hall, he nearly got a heart-attack when Kiku finally spoke.

"You are Alfred-kun… yes?" the Japanese spoke cautiously, quietly, and this simple sentence sent the idol's into renewed, justified, panic.

_This isn't gonna work is it?' _Alfred's mind reeled. _'My disguise is paper thin. I'd be found out before the end of the day. Ah~ I even thought things were going well too! I was sure no one recognized me when I got in here! What was I even thinking when I thought hair dye, contacts and make up was gonna work? –Well, they worked with Clark Kent, but that's not the point!— Maybe I really should've just convinced Toris to let me get plastic surgery… but then I'll feel really creepy, and it's no good to get plastic surgery like every other day or something cause I'll have work and something might go wrong and I'll start looking like Cobra Commander and my parents'll definitely be super pissed and the media'll be having field-days all over it and I won't be getting lead roles anymore and they might even cast me as the monster in those Horror Movies and OH HELL NOT THE HORROR MOVIES NOOOOOO…' _

His irrational thought process was finally, thankfully, cut off by a firm shake to his shoulders courtesy of his current companion before he started _really _hyperventilating at the thought of being the Chainsaw Murderer in those really scary Horror movies…

"Albert-kun!" Kiku called as he shook the dyed-noirette awake, sighing when the idol came to. "It is alright, please do not worry. You're disguise works quite well…" he assured, inspecting the taller male. His skin was made paler that the famous idol's trademark tan, his face rounded slightly, and the thick lensed glasses worked to conceal the idol's brown-contacts from immediate view. No one would be able to see through the disguise immediately… unless they looked closely enough of course.

Kiku watched as the teen's thin lips formed into an unsuspected pout. "If that's true then how'd you know?" the blond accused.

The smaller of the turned to the side, a bead of sweat dropping down the side of his face. "Well… you could say I was...erm… well acquainted… with your image…" he stated vaguely, awkwardly in a way. "I promise I won't tell anyone though" he assured with a calm smile.

Alfred's ears perked up a bit, and his eyes brightened behind double lenses. "Really? Awesome!" he grinned, slinging a hand across the asian's shoulders.

Kiku flinched a little at the sudden gesture, but being friends with Feliciano for so long has made him a bit more used to having his personal bubble breached.

"So… are you one of my fans?" the idol in dusguise asked curiously, then, as if just realizing it, added "And you're Japanese?"

Kiku ignored the way the two questions were completely unrelated and just answered both honestly. "I am Japanese, yes, but to no offense I am not…exactly…one of your fans"

The taller wasn't offended by the rejection; instead he seemed more interested on the former's nationality. "Japanese? Really? That's so awesome!" he exclaimed, a bright grin stretching his face. "I've been there a few times and the place is seriously awesome! And, although I'm loyal to American Comics, your Animes and Mangas are epic!" he praised, starting off into a rant about his favourites and how often he ordered manga's from the source even though he couldn't read the writing to save his life.

Kiku's eyes were bright the entire time as he seemed to relate to everything the idol was saying, adding in his own two cents every so often.

It seems Comics and Mangas became their common ground and Kiku became excited with that fact. Maybe he could introduce Albert to the Otaku Club? He was sure Eliza-san would discover everything sooner or later on her own anyway, so perhaps he could get her to back him up.

In the span of five minutes, the two were acting as though they were the best of friends.

They didn't even realize they were already walking until they noticed the crowd of people in front of them. Apparently they have already reached the gymnasium.

"Oh, it seems the Opening Ceremony has begun" Kiku observed, looking around the crowd of people in front of him to see if could spot his two friends.

"Woah, sure is crowded in here" Albert voiced, looking around as well. However, in the time he took to observe his surroundings, the petite japanese suddenly dissapeared from his side. "Huh? Woah, HEY! Kiku?!" he looked again only to face hordes of students moving around him, none of them his new-found Japanese companion.

It seems he lost Kiku in the crowd. He groaned. '_Well, better find an empty seat at least' _he thought, pushing through the crowd with muttered 'excuse me's and 'sorry's. In the end, he was pushed somewhere near the front and was thankfuly able to sit down. He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't seem all too worried about Kiku knowing his secret. He supposes it's because the guy seemed more of the silent type, like the incognito-supporting characters in movies. And Alfred is most definitely knowledgeable when it came to his movies.

Suddenly, the lights in the hall grew dim, leaving only the the spotlights on stage where a middle aged man, most likely a faculty member, stood with a mic on his hand.

The Opening Ceremony has begun.

* * *

Albert inspected the dark stage a bit. It was his first time in school, and everything was interesting to him –Although not the setting or even the people, but the entire experience of it all – thus keeping his attention slightly on stage where others were chattering amongst themselves.

After a short while, the Principal –Roma— entered the stage with a wide grin; the mischievous twinkle in his honey-brown eyes making Albert uneasy.

"Welcome Everyone to World Academy W. I am Principal Roma Vargas" the old man began, his eyes sweeping through the crowd. "I have a feeling this will be an interesting year" he spoke, eyes landing on the disguised idol just long enough to make the teen shift uneasily on his seat. Then the Principal's grin widened. "Weeel anyways, to ALL students! Make sure you study hard and follow the Rules ok! That means No running in the hallways, no littering, no talking during class and most importantly, NO FIGHTING! And also, did you all know that most of the Wonderful paintings hanging on the walls of this Academy were made by my cuuuute Grandson? Aren't they brilliant?! He's such a cute boy! My cuute Feli~"

"Ve~ Nono!" a somewhat familiar voice called affectionately from within the sea of students.

Albert nearly fell over at completely unexpected speech. What the heck? Although this was his first time in formal school, he was sure that wasn't a normal speech. It seems the Principal really is as eccentric as his teachers make him out to be.

And it seems the old students were already used to it too if the casual atmosphere was anything to go by.

'_Wait, Feli? As in that Italian dude from earlier? He__'__s the guy__'__s grandson? No wonder he knows about me__…__ Ooooh Boy__…__.__'_at the back of his mind, Albert made a note to take a closer look at the paintings the old man was talking about.

"Now here's a speech from your Student Council President, Mr. Arthur Kirkland" the principal announced, and the idol returned his attention back to the stage just in time to see the mike being passed to a blond boy, probably his age, who seemed to have caterpillars for eyebrows.

'_Woah, cool eyebrows__…__ eh? __Déjà vu__?__'_he blinked.

* * *

Later found Kiku beside his two bickering best friends as they walked out of the Gymnasium. No matter how hard he tried it seems, he couldn't at all find Albert in the sea of students around him still. The population of World Academy W. cannot be underestimated after all.

If he was correct, then Alfred should at least be in the same year as him and the others, which means he shouldn't be too hard to find later on.

"Ve, is something wrong Kiku?"

The petite Japanese nearly jumped at the sudden inquiry, and he turned to face Feliciano –who was looking at him curiously. He gave the Italian a small smile in reassurance. "It is nothing Feli-kun. I was just thinking of something" he explained.

The Italian seemed content with that answer when he gave a wide smile of his own. "I see! Oh did you hear Nono's speech? He was cool wasn't he? Ve~ And he even talked about me too! …" the brunette chattered on, getting a light scolding from their German friend because 'they were sitting side-by-side, of course they all heard his eccentric Grandfather's speech' .Then suddenly, the brunette seems to realize something. "OH! That's right, what happened to that singer guy from earlier? He was with you before right?" he asked.

"S-Singer guy…?" Kiku inquired with a sweatdrop. Feliciano may be the most oblivious person in the world… but he can also come dangerously accurate in all his deductions. Ludwig suddenly leaned over too, also interested in knowing the answer.

Kiku gulped. "We-Well, I did escort him here, but I'm afraid I lost him before the ceremony started" he explained truthfully.

"Vee?"

Suddenly, a somewhat-familiar voice rang out, and the three turned around. "HEY KIKU!" it was Albert, fighting his way though the crowd.

Feliciano was the first to react. "Veh! It's him! Buonjourno!" the Italian greeted when the black-haired teen reached them.

Albert regarded the brunette for a moment, slightly intimidated by the sudden pointed stare his way from the German dude. "H-Hey, Feli right? And L-Lud…?"

"Ludwig" the tall blond supplied, and the idol-in-disguise grinned nervously at them.

He turned to Kiku. "Sorry 'bout earlier dude, lost you in the crowd…" he bowed in a very Japanese way.

Kiku mimicked him. "No, it is alright Albert-kun! I was also partly at fault" he stated with a small smile.

Albert grinned at him too. "Yeah guess so. Lots of people here huh? Anyways, do you—" before the idol could say anything more, a new voice –female this time— called out to the Japanese as well.

"Kiku! I've been looking for you! Hey are you free later? I suddenly got this plot for a doujinshi and I totally spent all night writing it out! I need you!" a girl with flowing silver-brown hair stated as she approached them. Then she saw Albert and blinked. "Hello. You're a new face" she grinned, giving him a once over.

The idol shifted under her contemplative gaze, and noticing his discomfort, Kiku took over.

"Eliza-san, this is Albert-kun. He is a transferee" he introduced, giving Eliza a pointed look.

The girl blinked once, twice, before her eyes lit up. "A transferee huh? Elizabeta Hedervary, nice to meet you" she greeted, extending her hand in a boyish manner (a contrast to her appearance in a light green sundress)

Albert took the hand and gave it a shake. "Nice to meet you too" but as he made to pull his hand away, he found the other's grip tightening. He gulped as he looked up at her sparkling green eyes inspecting him rather closely. What was with today really?

A cough. "Eliza-san… you are scaring him" Kiku stated, and the girl blinked in realization.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" she bowed, scratching the back of her head. "It's just that… I dunno actually, there's something interesting about you…" she smiled mysteriously.

Kiku sighed a bit to himself. He knew that Eliza-san was perceptive, but not to the point that she'd realize immediately. However she has quite an eye for ships, especially when it came to boys… "Anyways, you said you have a script?" the Japanese inquired, and the girl immediately refocused on him, bringing out a manuscript from her bag.

Albert watched in awe. People could be pretty random, he thinks with a sweatdrop. He was still nervous about the girl's onceover, but then a certain anime he liked was mentioned and he just had to pitch in! It wasn't often he found people to go all out Otaku with!

"You guys draw MANGA?" he exclaimed when he saw the manuscript/'name' in Elizabeta's hands (which was thankfully, safe… for now…).

"Ve, they seem to be getting along well" Feliciano observed from the side-lines, forgotten. Ludwig could only nod.

And that was how Albert officially became a member of the Otaku Club.

* * *

The next day found Alfred humming to a familiar tune. The lyrics floating about in his head as he got ready his first official day of school.

_**I**__**'**__**ve been working hard so long  
Seems like pain has been my only friend  
My fragile heart**__**'**__**s been done so wrong  
I wondered if I**__**'**__**d ever heal again**_

He frowned a bit as he thought of his past, of his parents, of all the times he'd been alone, and all the fake-ness of the world around him...

_**Yesterday has come and gone  
And I learned how to leave it where it is  
And I see that I was wrong  
For ever doubting I could win...**_

Then he thought of yesterday. It had been fun, a lot more than he'd expected for the first day in a brand new environment where he didn't know anyone and no one knew him… (and the people who did know him were kind enough to keep it secret. Alfred was indeed nervous about things… but Kiku and Ms. Maes seemed really cool)

He soon found himself singing.

_**Oh just like all the seasons never stay the same**_

_**All around me I can feel a change**_

And he'd actually made friends… real friends. (Minus the German dude maybe, he still makes him really nervous with his steely looks. But Kiku is totally a bestie… pretend none of you heard that)

For the first time in his life, he felt free… he grinned.

_**I will break these chains that bond me  
Happiness will find me  
Leave the past behind me  
Today**__** My Life Begins**_

_**A whole new world is waiting  
It**__**'**__**s mine for the takin  
I know I can make it  
Today my life begins, Ooh**_

Alfred decided he's gonna stop worrying about stuff too much and just enjoy his 3 weeks with no strings attached. And even afterwards, he's so gonna make the best he can of the year or two he'll have left of school!

_**Life**__**'**__**s too short to have regrets**_

_**So I**__**'**__**m learning not to leave it in the past  
and try to forget  
We only have one life to live  
So you better make the best of it**_

_**I will break these chains that bond me  
Happiness will find me**_

_**Leave the past behind me  
Today My Life Begins**_

_**A whole new world is waiting  
It**__**'**__**s mine for the taking  
I know I can make it  
Today My Life Begins**_

_**Today My Life Begins**_

Once he got to school that morning, his first thought was to go and see Kiku. There was still a good half-hour before his first class started, and Feliciano was kind enough to show him the way to most of his classes when they met for Lunch yesterday (there were no formal classes yet that day, so he spent most of his time in the Otaku Club room with Kiku and Lizzy –whom he now calls her— improving her manuscript and getting it started. Hey, he's pretty good with a pencil ya know!)

When he got to the Club room though, the Japanese was nowhere to be found. Mei-Lin, another member of the club and Kiku's cousin, informed him that the noirette was in the Student Council's Office for some last minute organizing.

The pop-star in disguise was surprised to find out that not only was Kiku the Co-President of the Otaku Club, but he was also the Secretary/Photographer of the Newspaper club AND the Student Council.

Talk about Busy!

And from this news, he wondered to himself if it would be a good idea to visit the Asian at all, he means… he could be busy…

His phone rang once, signalling an incoming e-mail, and with light humming, he flipped the phone open and nearly screamed.

Apparently his pre-ordered Super-Limited-Edition Shounen JUMP issue was tucked safely inside Toris' Mailbox! (He couldn't stay at the dorms and it'd be suicide for him to return to his own condo like this, so the older Brunette was awesome enough to let him stay in his second apartment not far from the school. Alfred seriously loves the guy!)

He TOTALLY had to tell Kiku!

So with only one thought in mind, he speeded through the semi-populated hallways towards the Student Council room and burst in, a huge grin on his face as he scanned the room for his first friend outside of work.

He didn't realize there was a meeting going on there until his eyes met outraged emeralds.

And once again, words were out of his mouth before he could think. "Hey! You're the Eyebrows dude!"

"GET OUT!"

Oops…?


End file.
